Come As You Are
by TearsofaFangirl
Summary: 30 Fic Challenge 3. AU. Famous male models are being hired from all over the world to take part in a collective erotic photo shoot. Thor is famous for his strong gaze and powerful body, but never has he undertaken a project as risqué as this, and with the promiscuous Loki working by his side, he'll have to swallow his pride and let the younger model coax out the talent within him.


**AN: So rather than a 30 day challenge this is going to be a 30 fic challenge, as some of the plots planned are going to be very long and I think a lot of them have the potential to be multi-chapter fics rather than one shots. Also because I'm lazy and last time I tried a 30 Day challenge with Hetalia I only managed to get to day 5.**

**The aim is to do 30 new fics in 3 months. This doesn't mean 30 complete fics, it's just either writing a one shot or the first chapter. Some are going to be very long and some very short, it just depends entirely on the prompt. Some will also be named after their prompts while others will have more relevant titles.**

**So here is the third one - It'll be a multi-chapter fic with each chapter switching between various POVS, written in the third person. This is an AU, so their characters might differ here and there, but I'll try and keep them as true to the anime as possible.**

**The rating will change to M at some point~**

**This plot is also very similar to the ThothxHades Training plot, but different as well. (Well, you'll see what I mean when I write it :P )**

**The prompt is "Model". I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Stoic, masculine, powerful. Thor was everything people wanted in a model. His stage name conveyed a sense of dominance over others, and the strong look in his eyes let the watcher know that he was in control.

Loki looked down at the image held between his fingers. He had been skimming through one of the many fashion magazines his make up artist, Andre had left piled upon his coffee table for his clients to grab should they wish to ignore his constant babbling.

Even though it was a simple one-page spread, with Thor standing casually, a towel wrapped around his hips and a woman on his side, both of them drenched in what appeared to be the product they were advertising, Loki still felt intimidated.

He had worked with Thor before and knew that the man never tried to hide his true self from the camera. He was as intense as his shots made him out to be.

Thor never smiled, never laughed and rarely made any effort to get along with people. He was famed for being a dark and handsome enigma and it pissed Loki off that he could make standing in a fucking towel sexy.

"Is that Thor?" Andre paused, comb in hand as he met Loki's eyes in the large mirror before them. "Ugh, he's so amazing. I've been following him since his debut. The things I'd do to that boy, mn, mn, mn." He shook his head, throwing Loki a wink as he continued to fiddle with Loki's braid. He returned the wink with a curt smile that ended up looking more like a scowl.

Though he started off as a catwalk model, Thor's manager saw his potential for photo shoots and Thor had quickly shot to fame, becoming one of the youngest models to appear on the cover of GQ.

Flash forward two years and you would be hard-pressed to find someone in the english-speaking world who didn't know the name "Thor". That wasn't to say that Loki didn't have his own name and following, but his cocky personality, playful nature and promiscuity when it came to his shoots made him more popular with women than with men. He had never been able to have that kind of power in his stance, that kind of dominance in his eyes, and though Loki was sure in himself when it came to sex, he knew he could never arouse someone by simply standing around in a towel.

And is masculine nature and the raw power of his body made women desire him and men respect him.

If only they knew what an asshole he really was. Loki had tried to talk to him, tried to be his friend or at least someone Thro would recognise as an equal, but every time he had reached out his hand it was batted away with a stony glare or a single word response. He had annoyed Loki on the first day of their shoot, wounding his pride and making him feel inferior just by staring at him, and so he had taken it upon himself to make the following four days a living hell for Thor, but nothing worked.

His snide comments ignored, his insults sighed at and his anger brushed off, Thor infuriated Loki to the point where he actually felt his face redden in frustration.

He had no idea how the other managed to stay so cool and calm, but he was determined to get Thor to snap. And so every job they had together Loki would play tricks, pull pranks and be as annoying as he could possibly be in the hope that he would break Thor's icy exterior.

This was their fifth job together and while Loki sat being made up by Andre, Thor was in the studio. Loki forced himself not to think about the fact that his rival would be naked, curved and barely covered on one of the many piece of furniture that the director had brought for the shoot.

His mind had already been accosted with the image of Thor lying naked on a chaise longue, his eyes staring deep into Loki's as he licked his lips. The uncomfortable heat it sent rolling through Loki's groin pissed him off more than anything else.

He was surprised when the job offer came through. Not because of who it was for or what the client was asking of them, but because of who else was involved.

The initial idea was a series of shots featuring the most popular male models at the time. It was obvious that Thor would be at the top of the list, as well as himself and Balder, an ex, and many other models that were on the European circuit such as Hades and Apollon. But considering the nature of the shoot, Loki had to wonder how the director had managed to get Thor to accept his request.

Thor was never considered flirty, nor playfully sexual. His figure was erotic enough that when it came to sensual shoots he mainly just stood there and let the other models do their work. He could pose, he could let himself be dressed up, but he couldn't be sexual. At least that's what Loki believed. Because in all the years that he'd been modelling not once had Thor shown the camera anything but his stoic face.

And yet he had accepted a job that required him to make expressions and sounds that could only be made in the throes of passion.

It was hilarious. He couldn't even smile for the camera or speak more than three words at a time yet he had accepted a job where he was expected to moan and cum for the camera.

There was no way this would end well, and Loki couldn't wait to see how Thor would react.

It was a win for him either way. If Thor failed to pull the expressions the director was looking for he'd be fired and would lose his place as one of the most popular models in Europe. If Thor managed to fulfil the requirements, then Loki and the rest of the public would finally see a side to Thor that would break his image of a cool beauty. And though Loki wouldn't be able to take satisfaction in being the one who made him lose control of himself like that, he would at least know that all the effort he put into cracking Thor's mask hadn't gone to waste.

Though he secretly hoped that Thor would fail, as he was sure that as soon as the public saw the image of him arching his back in pleasure or grinning lasciviously there would be no end to his fame. Just because he was sexier than Loki in some aspects didn't mean that he was better at _being_ sexy, and Loki couldn't wait for Thor's session to finish so he could prove it.

As he continued to fume, the door to his left flew open and Thor stormed through, clearly riled by something even though his face remained passive. The only hint that something was off was the light red that dusted his tanned cheeks and his chest rising and falling heavily. Though Andre jumped in surprise, Loki was unruffled and he watched Thor with interest. He'd never seen the other look so disheveled. Even when he had been wearing the unsexy dressing gowns they'd been given he'd still managed to have a noble aura about him.

But it looked like he's done it up hastily, as Loki could see and admire the line of his chest, as well as the curve of his thigh, and Loki couldn't help but snort as he caught sight of a tuft of green hair. He guessed the rumours about Thor dying his hair green were false, unless he went through all the of effort dying his pubes as well.

He was followed by the director, who gripped the handle to stop the door closing on him. "You've got an hour to get your shit together." They held each other's eyes, and with Thor's hard expression matched with the director's glare, both Loki and Andre knew not to say a word.

Thor blinked, sighing as he avoided the directors eyes. "Understood." he said quietly.

"Good." The director snapped, turning his glare to Loki, barking. "You're up." before slamming the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence, Thor staring at the door and Loki watching him in the mirror, only broken by Andre sighing theatrically, followed by a "Well I wonder what got _his_ knickers in a twist!" as he returned to preening Loki's hair.

He was curious to see how Thor could have screwed up, and had wished he'd been watching the shoot instead of flipping back to that one picture of Thor for the umpteenth time.

"There, you're good to go." Andre shot him a smile in the mirror before stepping back to let him out.

Loki threw Thor a smirk as he rose from the artist's chair. Time to show him how a professional worked.


End file.
